The present disclosure relates to an audio signal processing device and an audio signal processing method.
In recent years, for the purpose of high efficiency of a structure of a speaker unit, or an improvement of the quality of a sound that is reproduced by a speaker unit, a speaker unit with a damperless structure having no mechanical damper has been proposed. As an example of a speaker unit with a damperless structure, a speaker unit has been proposed, which is filled with magnetic fluid having a viscosity, in a magnetic pole gap formed in the periphery of a voice coil, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-014394 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-046112.